


Hold Me Close

by theyismyfamily



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Gentle Simon Snow, M/M, POV Simon Snow, Simon Snow Loves Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon Snow is Gay for Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyismyfamily/pseuds/theyismyfamily
Summary: Baz has been away on a trip for a while, and he finally comes back home.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Hold Me Close

**Author's Note:**

> fluff. just fluff. i dont know what led me to writing it but i have huzzah

“Haha,” I retort back into the phone. “Yeah yeah okay.” I hear Agatha snicker in the background and listen as she whispers something. “What?”

“Nothing! Nothing.” I hear her snicker. “I was talking to Ginger.”

“Your girlfriend.”

“Mhm.”

I take a bite out of my scone.

“How’s England? What’s going on at Watford?”

The question startles me. I haven’t been back to the university in a while and don’t really plan on going back any time soon. Overall it was just an escape to get away from my family. “Nothing really.” I frown as I set the phone back on the coffee table. “Pretty much the same as when you left.”

“Except now you have a boyfriend,” Aggie says.

“For the record, I’ve had a boyfriend since before you left for America.”

“Yeah yeah. It’s not like you _knew_ you were dating though.”

I open and then close my mouth at that, unable to retort. She’s _right_ though, that’s the thing. Baz had made a side joke, which I had immediately agreed to, in attempt to further our friendship. I didn’t think much of it until later on when Baz asked me out on a date and I was completely lost. I had agreed, but it wasn’t until halfway through that I realized he thought we’d already been dating. Of course I realized my mistake, reassuring him I _did_ in fact like him, and then we kissed. I had been giddy the rest of the night. 

“No response, I see. So we know I’m right.”

“Bloody hell, yes you’re right. And Baz is on some business trip with his aunt Fiona.”

“Ooh. She’s pretty.” I hear Ginger mumble something in the background. “Oh, come on love, you know it’s true. Anyway, when’s he coming back?”

“Ah,” I look down at my watch. “In just under an hour.”

“Oh, so not that long?”

“It’s been a week.” I frown.

“He’s been sulking all week!” I hear Penny yell in the background.

“Oi, shut it Penny!”

Aggie laughs through the phone. “Merlin, must be rough.”

“Very,” Penny says, sitting down next to me on the couch. “He never stops sulking. You do realize that you have to _work_ , right Simon?” I roll my eyes and nudge her. 

“I _have_ been working, for the record. In fact my boss let me go from work earlier because I’ve been diving into work so much.”

Aggie hums and I roll my eyes. 

“How’s lacrosse been?”

“Good. I had a game last weekend. We won, just barely though. Oh by the way, do you still have my hoodie that you stole from the last time I visited?” 

I glance down at the hoodie I’m wearing and it is, in fact, her hoodie I stole. To be fair, they’re big and comfortable compared to what they have at stores here.

“No?”

“Simon.”

“Maybe?” I can practically see her roll her eyes through the phone.

“I… Whatever, you can keep it.”

“In my defense, they’re far better than the hoodies they have here.”

“What’s so different about them?”

“I dunno,” I admit, fidgeting with the strings. “It’s just more comfortable.”

I hear Aggie take a deep breath. “Listen,” Aggie says. “Give Baz a kiss on the cheek for me, okay?” I nod before realizing she can’t see me through the phone and then hum so she knows I heard. “Ginger and I are going out for lunch right now, so I’ll talk to you later.”

“Oh, I forgot it’s only lunch for you,” I say as Penny heads back into the kitchen to get the scones.

Aggie chuckles quietly and I can imagine her shaking her head. “Yeah. I’ll talk to you later Simon.”

“Goodbye Aggie.”

“Bye!” She hangs up and I lean backwards before laying across the couch. 

I frown at the clock on my phone and pull my blanket up to my forehead while groaning.

“What time do we leave again?” I ask Penny, who’s occupied making some tea. I know the answer, I’ve had it engraved in my head ever since Baz first texted me what time he was coming back. Penny knows this. She rolls her eyes before walking over to hand me a scone.

“In half an hour.” She sits near where my feet are on the couch and takes a sip from her cup. I scowl and reach for my phone, scrolling through my texts with Baz from the past week. 

Baz has been out with his aunt Fiona on some family trip or something like that, and I’ve been laying around. I got myself a job at a bakery that I’ve been throwing myself into recently to keep myself occupied. As Baz is out talking with the school (his ancestor was the founder) and discussing what to do with the recent developments at Watford (I haven’t really been keeping up), I’ve been baking scones. I miss him. I breathe in his scent on the blanket and smile to myself remembering as we used to watch TV holed up together. I stare down at my phone.

 **_Baz:_ ** _At the station. Be home in an hour._

 **_Me:_ ** _okay_

 **_Me:_ ** _i miss you_

 **_Baz:_ ** _I miss you too love._

The texts were exchanged about half an hour ago. I flop over onto my stomach and Penny pats the back of my leg. “Soon, Si.”

We’re supposed to go to the nearby station to go pick up Baz when he comes back and I’ve been pacing ever since I got home from work today. My boss, Ebb, noticed how distracted I was and sent me back. I should be _excited_ , not _nervous_. Of course I know better than to be worried, but there’s always that sensation, a familiar nagging feeling, that he’s gonna come back and say he’s done.

“Simon,” Penny says, shaking my leg. I groan into the pillow in response. “Do you want to talk to Abby?” I shake my head. 

Abby’s my therapist, she has been for a few years. I already talked to her a couple days ago and she had helped me calm down. As usual, it didn’t last very long and I just barely managed to sleep the following night. Penny gave me back my earbuds reluctantly after I ended up nearly falling asleep in cake batter, so that I could listen to my music. (She’s scared I’m gonna choke myself in my sleep.) 

“No? Why not?”

I shrug. “We’ve only got half an hour anyway, no reason to call her now.”

Penny takes a deep breath. I flip back over and sit up before grabbing my phone and opening up a random game. I play around a bit before standing up and grabbing another scone from the kitchen.

“Don’t eat them all!” Penny calls out from the living room. “We need to leave some for Baz.”

I scowl and grab some butter to cover the damn thing and walk back into the living room to eat it.

“Do you ever use a plate?” Penny asks, looking at me with disgust. I shake my head and plaster on a huge smile as I take another bite out of my scone. “Oh Merlin, you’re an arse.” 

I sit back down next to her as I finish the scone. Penny smiles down at her phone and starts typing quickly in it. I stare at my phone, waiting for Baz to text me to let me know he’s almost back, almost _home_. 

I manage to distract myself and pull up a game on my phone and play it until I feel someone’s hand on my shoulder. I jerk my head around to see Penny smiling down at me.

“Time to go Si,” she says. I immediately stand up and shove my phone into my hoodie pocket, quickly sliding on my shoes. I quickly run to the car and slide into the passenger seat, my legs bouncing. Penny slides into the driver's seat shortly after me and drives away from our flat, to the station. I’m practically bouncing in my seat when we get to the station. When we finally get there, Penny puts her hand on my arm to stop me from running right by the train. She lets me hold her hand and squeeze it until Baz comes in. The train seems to take forever pulling in, but when it finally does and I look around for Baz. 

Penny helps me look around a bit, when I finally settle my eyes on him as he makes his way towards us. _Baz Baz Baz Baz Baz Baz_. His hair is lightly ruffled from the long train ride and I smile and let myself breathe. He’s got a smile on his own face and all my fears go away for a bit. He sets down his bag and I run over to him and tackle him in a hug, my arms wrapped around his neck. He lightly settles his hands on my waist and I bury my face in the crook of his neck.

“Hey love,” he murmurs against my ear. 

“Hi,” I say back. 

_Baz is here. Right here._ I smile to myself and I know he can feel it on his neck when he laughs quietly. I tighten my grip around him quickly before letting go. I look at him and rest my hands on his shoulders.

“It’s only been a week,” he says, picking his bag back up. 

I roll my eyes at that and feel a hand on my shoulder. I immediately drop my hands from Baz’s shoulders and turn around.

“Well,” Baz’s aunt Fiona says. “You weren’t really any better, so…” I laugh softly at her remark as Baz rolls his eyes. I nod my head softly in her direction. “Hey Snow.”

“Hey.” Fiona and I have gotten a bit closer ever since Baz and I got together a couple years ago, so I’m not _as_ scared of her. 

“Hey Basil,” Penny says, coming up from behind me.

“Hello Bunce.” He nods his head in Penny’s direction and gives me another glance, his smile softening. I grab his hand and we walk out of the station and back to the car. Fiona waves goodbye as she grabs her own car and heads out. I climb into the back seat with Baz, Penny climbing in the front to drive us home. I immediately put my hand out in between the both of us and he immediately grabs it. His hand is cold and familiar and he lets out a deep breath when I tangle our fingers together. 

When we get home, Baz sets his bag down by the door in our bedroom and follows me right to the bed. I immediately collapse on it and hold out my arms for him to follow suit. He lays on top of me and starts twirling with my hoodie strings, though I doubt he’s aware he’s doing it.

“Hi,” he says, smiling at me. 

“Hi.” I rest my hands on his cheeks before pulling him up for a kiss. It’s soft and his lips are cold. He mumbles something against my lips that I don’t catch. “What?” 

He pulls back a bit and smiles softly before brushing back my hair a bit. “I missed you.” I press my forehead to his and I can feel his breath on my nose before I press another kiss to his lips. I lay back down after a second and he follows right away. I brush my hands through his hair softly and watch as he exhales. 

“How was the trip?” I ask, settling my hand on his back. 

“Good. Boring. Exhausting.” Baz takes another deep breath. “Can we sleep?”

I nod my head and watch as he falls asleep, his breath evening out. I relax in his presence, relaxed at his weight on me. He’s back home, with me and Penny. He’s back to test my baking as he does his own work and tell me it’s great. I fall asleep under Baz’s weight, relaxing properly for the first time all week.

I’m nudged awake by Penny. She pushes at my shoulder until I open up my eyes. I groan as she does but immediately snap awake when I realize she’s holding a plate of scones. When I go to grab them, she immediately shushes me and I realize Baz is asleep next to me, his arm draped over my waist. I rest my head back against my pillow and motion for her to set them down on the nightstand. Once she does, she carefully stalks out of the room. I watch Baz sleep for a bit until his eyes flutter open. 

“Hi,” I say.

“Snow.”

“What happened to Simon? I do have a first name you know…” I see Baz rolls his eyes before I sit up and grab the plate, setting it on my lap. I grab a scone and take a big bite out of it before offering one to Baz. He stares at it before taking it and sitting up to take a bite out of it. 

“Did you make these?” Baz asks.

I shake my head. “Penny still refuses to teach me.”

“Can’t you just search the recipe up?”

I stare down at the bed before glaring and falling backwards. Baz lets out a quiet laugh. “Idiot. I’m an idiot.”

“Don’t say things we already know, Snow,” Baz says, taking a bite out of his scone. I scoff and take a bite out of my own scone. 

I send Baz a cheesy smile, who quickly scoffs and rolls his eyes. I poke him in the ribs causing him to gasp and scowl at me before I quickly tackle him onto the bed. I cover his face in kisses and he dissolves into laughter. Baz cradles my cheek and I give him a quick kiss on the lips. I let myself fall on top of Baz and he lets out a quiet ‘oof’. I grab his hand and rest it on the top of my head, and he laughs a bit at the action. His fingers start threading through my curls and I smile a bit at the familiar feeling.

Merlin, how I’ve missed Baz. Baz threading his fingers through my hair and the familiar scent of cedar and bergamot. The smell of _home_. Baz letting me play with his hair as he does work. I take a deep breath and listen to Baz’s heartbeat. I fall asleep to Baz coming his fingers through my hair, back in our bed. I’m home.

**Author's Note:**

> ehe :D oh anddd my tumblr is @[snowfallineden](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/snowfallineden)  
> byebyeee :D


End file.
